


Soundtrack

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017), X reader - Fandom
Genre: Award Nominees, Crush, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, oscar winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You are a pianist/musician and you made the soundtrack for Call Me By Your Name, thanks to that, you meet with Timothée Chalamet.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Kudos: 32





	Soundtrack

Music was all you ever knew. All you ever cared for and loved.

Since the moment you were able to reach your grandma’s piano, all you did was sit there while she taught you.

Then your obsession became your passion and you were very talented in it. While others were playing around, going to high school, had boyfriends, you composed and practiced.

You won many prizes with your performance and then came the biggest opportunity, you got the job to compose, write songs and music for movies.

You started off with small projects and small or short songs. But then Call Me By Your Name came around. A movie about two men in love. You read the novel and absolutely loved it, you couldn’t wait to see the movie itself.

When all of your soundtracks and the main theme song was done, you met the cast.

Armie Hammer took you off of your legs in a matter of seconds with his sweetness, however, the one who caught your eye was Timothée. And something in you told you that he liked you just as much as you did.

However, after that one time, you didn’t meet with him.

Months passed and you got new jobs. Then you got the news that the movie will be premiering and you were to attend the red carpet event.

It wasn’t unusual for you to be standing in front of hundreds of people, but this was slightly different. Because as soon as you arrived, you were bombed with interviewers asking questions.

Was this normal to ask the composer?

Thankfully during a rather uncomfortable interview, you felt a hand on your back and as you looked there he stood, head full of curls, smile just as wide as on the day you met and he looked extremely handsome in a suit.

“Let me help.” he whispered to you.

He must have noticed how uncomfortable you were with the cameras and people around you, and he came to your rescue. And thanks to him, you soon found yourself to be in a more secure place.

“Thank you.” you said smiling at him.

“You are not used to this, are you?”

“Oh, I had many competitions and I used to perform in front of people, but this was a bit much.”

“Understandable. I’m sorry if I’m rude, but I cannot remember seeing you during shootings, which was your character?” he asked, and you had to admit his thinking face was rather cute.

“Oh, no, you got it wrong. I’m not an actress, I wrote the soundtrack for the movie! We met once back in March I think.”

“I’m sorry. I remember now. You are quite something, the soundtrack came out amazing.” he smiled.

“Thank you. I will have to see about your acting though. I haven’t seen it yet.” at that the two of you laughed a bit, then he had to leave.

You were so disappointed that you couldn’t sit next to him. Timothée wasn’t only handsome and charming but something about him helped you keep your calm.

You loved the movie, however, it was a bit weird to hear the songs you heard thousands of times before, but they sure fit.

You were pleased with the end result and the movie as well. The story was still heart-warming for you and the acting, perfection.

Too bad you couldn’t tell Timothée that.

That’s what you thought, but fate and Timothée had other ideas.

***

You wanted to try yourself out in a competition. They were advertising their show where they were looking for young talented pianists who wrote their own songs on the tv the other week and you decided to sign up.

You weren’t really in it to win, it was more for that you needed to write more and move out a bit.

You had a month left and you were still struggling to finish your piano piece. Since you just got the news that Call Me By Your Name soundtrack got nominated for the Oscar’s and you could potentially win an Oscar for it, blew your mind, you were so shocked and happy, you couldn’t think straight for days.

That is how you found yourself in your studio, sitting by the piano, with a pen in one hand the other on your half-finished piece.

Nothing seemed to work. You decided to go with a piece about love and passion. You wanted to feel the same as you did when you did the movie’s soundtrack. You remember feeling all sorts of things purely based on the novel you read.

Even if you never really experienced love before. Then Timothée popped into your head.

And as if a lightbulb got lit above your head, you threw the papers away to grab new ones.

Your new strategy was simple, yet effective, a piano play about crushes.

That could work.

You were so into the song, you didn’t hear the knock on the door behind you. The door opened and a person came in, you failed to notice since you were distracted and you couldn’t hear because of the piano.

However when a hand was placed onto your shoulder, it made you jump and nearly fall off the chair.

“Sorry, sorry. I knocked but you didn’t seem to hear.”

That voice.

And surely enough, Timothée was standing right in front of you. With a hand still placed onto your chest in a weak attempt to calm yourself, you gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, I was just…in thought.”

“It actually sounded rather nice. Sad but happy at the same time. What is it about?” he asked so casually like it wasn’t weird at all that he was just there out of nowhere. But you just went with it as he sat beside you.

“It’s for a contest I signed up for. The theme is… crushes. I just… something about it is both sad and happy, like you have these feelings for someone you barely know, and it's sad because you know you just can’t reach them and happy because it makes you all fuzzy and warm when you think about them.”

“WOW. You really are talented. To tell a story like that with piano…amazing. I can relate to that feeling.” you watched him as he just sat there, staring at the piano key and then he hit it with one finger.

Then you got an idea. You started to play the piano duet from Tim Buton’s Corpse Bride. He seemed to recognize it, but it was clear, he couldn’t play it. You heard that he practiced playing the piano and the guitar.

“I’m sure you’ll win.” he said after you ended the song.

“Thank you, it’s a small competition bu-“

“No, I meant the Oscar.” he said as you locked eyes with him. You blushed a little.

“I can’t possibly win that. Have you seen the others? They are experienced. I was just lucky even to get nominated. People might just be confusing a great story and amazing acting with the soundtrack.”

“You can’t possibly think that to be true. I think, that 1/3 of a movie is acting and the story and 2/3 is the music. Music makes people emotional, music is what makes us help feel things. Like in sad moments, if you put the right song over it, people are sure to cry or laugh or feel the tension. You did an incredible job. When I first saw the scenes with the music over them, it blew me away, I needed to know who did such an amazing job. You will win for sure.”

“Thank you, really. I feel a bit more confident now, I still have my doubts and when I go next week, I’m sure I’ll faint, but still, thank you.” he smiled at you, that signature happy smile of his.

“Then, we should go together. I’m invited anyway, and if we go together, it might help you calm down.”

“Good idea. I have to ask though. Are we going as…friends or?”

“No, you’ll be my date. If you want to, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“I’d love to.”

***

You never actually went out to buy a dress like this one before but since you will be attending the biggest award show, with no other than Timothée, you needed to look good. You even called your best friend to come and help you out. And he delivered. He chose you a gorgeous dress, the color complimented your skin complexion, and the length was perfect for your height. Your back wasn’t covered by fabric, however, the dress did have a jewel-like back. You looked marvelous in the dress and you knew, Timothée will love it.

So, you stood in front of your mirror, looking at yourself for the hundredth time when the doorbell rang.

You opened the door, and it was exactly who you expected. With his curly hair, amazing eyes, and smile.

“You look beautiful.” he said as he handed you a bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you, and for the flowers too.” you went to place the delicate flowers into a vase while he came after you and looked around your home. He had to admit, it was exactly how he imagined it. It was almost like someone looked up musician aesthetics on Pinterest and made a home out of it. But he had to also admit that it looked rather nice and homey.

When you came back with the vase and placed it on your table, you found Timothée petting your cat. Weird, your cat never liked strangers or anyone besides you really.

“She likes you.” you said as he looked at you while the cat purred and rubbed its head against Timothée’s hand.

“She’s cute.”

After that, the two of you left and you were very nervous.

You knew you wouldn’t win the Oscar, yet you were hopeful. And with Timothée by your side, you were able to calm down and walk the red carpet, even answered some questions about the two of you.

Timothée didn’t hide the fact that he saw you more than a friend, an interviewer asked if you were his date which he responded with, “I’m her date!” You didn’t mind it though, at least you knew what to expect from him.

You ended up winning.

Which shocked you so much, you froze when you heard your name being called, Timothée was the one to push you to stand and get your award.

After everything went down and you could finally go home, you could only think about the fact that you were an Oscar-winning composer. You felt wonderful, joyful, and proud. And you will surely call every person you know the next day and show them your new treasure.

Little did you know that the gold statue not only awarded you with a new chapter of your life in composing and music but with a new relationship too with a certain handsome actor none the less.

And what a wonderful boyfriend Timothée was. You told him from the beginning that you weren’t good with love since you never really had time for it. He was more than understanding with you. He not only inspired and helped you, but he also took you wherever he went. He took you all around the world. When he took you to France for a weekend, just the two of you, he even spoke French, which didn’t really shock you, but you had to admit, it sounded sexy when he spoke a different language.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.” you heard him whisper in your ear as the two of you stood on the balcony of the hotel room. It was late at night and of course, your room had a direct view at the Eiffel Tower.

“Thank you.” you said as you felt him squeeze you closer to him. Heat radiated off of him, and it made you feel cozy.

You knew that this was only the beginning of your love story with Timothée, but something in you told you that the two of you were meant to be. Your life felt more than full with him in it.

All thanks to a movie.


End file.
